Will of the Panda Sushi
by AsikIkisa
Summary: One day, Saki was eating a panda formed Sushi. Then she was asked a question she couldn't resist. Another crackfic I wrote for the kink meme. If you read, review please. Warning for OCCness. No pairings.


**Note: I don't own Durarara. Warning for OOCness. I can't write Saki. Now enjoy!**

After returning to Ikebukuro, after their trip, Kida joined the Dollars, as he didn't want to be so far away from Mikado. But he told Saki to stay away from the gangs, because it'll be too dangerous for her to get involved with the underground of Ikebukuro.

But the girl had her own will, and when Kida was in school, she took a walk around the town. Noticing that Shizuo Heiwajima chased her Izaya-sama, she didn't want to interrupt them. She was hungry too, as she forgot to eat breakfast. Not like there would be anything edible at her and Kidas home, they usually ate out, or Kida took all the food when he was making his bento, because Saki slept when he was heading to school.

Anyway, the girl directed herself to Russia Sushi, and asked for a vegetarian sushi set. She wasn't vegetarian normally, but when eating in that particular bar, she didn't knew if instead of fish there would be human or beaver flesh. She hadn't anything for other animals, but just beavers was in her opinion the cutest animal in the world.

So she got her sushi, which in fact was only rice with the nori and ginger with wasabi. But she didn't expect anything else. Sushi with paprika or tomato wasn't really that tasty.

She also noticed that the sushi was formed as a small panda which made it too cute to eat. Yet, she couldn't resist her hunger so she tried the first "panda" taking the first bite from it's back.

It was delicious. Nearly orgasimic, but she couldn't come in the middle of eating, for that would be very inappropriate.

Just then, the people known as the Van gang, that meant, Kadota, Togusa, Walker and Erika entered the restaurant. They ordered their set of sushi, and noticing the girl with the cacao blended with milk hair color, decided to keep her company.

Erika was the first with noticing the cute set of panda sushi. And then, she observed Saki eating the panda from it's back, which made her talk about Sakis liking in Pandas, and what if the old bookman would see it. Nobody understood her, maybe besides Walker who thought that Saki is too innocent to like older men.

Saki ignored them, and took a sip of the green tea. Then Kadota, asked her something that she couldn't imagine to not agree to.

"Eh... Saki-chan, would you like to be a part of our gang? I know that it may sound weird, but I think that Erika is feeling alone sometimes." Kadota asked, everyones attention that were sitting by that table turning to him.

Then, Erika told something that made Togusa choke on his sushi that he had in his mouth.

"Aww, Dotachin, that's soo sweet of you. But I have to tell you that I always considered you three as my own anti-harem. But you, Saki-chan are welcome here too. Can I taste one of these pandas?" the otaku girl asked as she didn't wait for the cocoa-blended-with-milk-haired girl to answer and took a Panda to her mouth, her facial expression after tasting it in pure ecstasy.

"It's delicious! Nearly orgasmic, but only a good amount of yaoi manga, especially between Shizu-Shizu and Iza-Iza would make me come in a public place." then, noticing that Simon was by their table with the other set of sushi, she asked to take the same as Saki, giving her previous portion to Walker.

"Is it really a good idea for Saki to join us, though? I mean... you can hear such conversations every day, but..." Togusa said, as he took another bite of sushi. Which was a mistake considering that he almost choked on it seconds later.

"I'll gladly join your gang, in fact I was looking for one before I ate in here. And I also think that Shizuo-san and Izaya-sama are making a good pair together." Saki said, smiling a smile that reminded the gang of a certain information broker.

And that's how Saki Mikajima became an honorary member of the van gang.

THE END

(A/N: So here it is. I know that Saki turned very OOC here, but hey. And panda sushi actually exist, but idk where to buy it. Here's the pic .pl/site_ I hope you enjoyed reading for I had fun writing this. And Feedback is loved!)


End file.
